


Venus 8

by sweetkitty



Category: GGAD, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkitty/pseuds/sweetkitty
Summary: 这篇结束了！我要安安心心的开始写毕业论文了！这篇一开始就是一个爽虐文，之前也是想好了这个结局的。尽管后面要写其实还能写，但是我不是很想写勾心斗角什么的，所以就这样吧。。。谢谢喜欢我的垃圾脑洞并且一直支持我的朋友们，下一篇再见。小声bb一下，黑丝绸真的全篇不虐，情节基本想好，但是因为毕业论文，所以会缓慢而不定时更新。





	Venus 8

格林德沃从宴会上直接回了纽蒙迦德，每一个出席宴会的欧洲人都知道原因。他们暗自里幸灾乐祸着，猜测着阿不思的结局会有多么悲惨，他会被格林德沃以何种方式处死，又或者他不会死，而是成为更加低贱的娼妓，每天被粗鲁的人不停的玩弄。这样的想象激发着他们病态的兴奋，丰富着他们茶余饭后的谈资。当然他们所议论的也不仅仅只有阿不思，还有他们的老板，不可一世的黑魔王在他的情夫那里吃了瘪，格林德沃得到欧洲又怎样，还不是连一个omega都收拾不了。然后他们又进而嘲笑着格林德沃的品味，他要什么样的omega没有，却偏偏看上一个被人玩烂的货，简直可笑。

这些欧洲魔法界的高层们，在光鲜亮丽的表面下窃窃私语着腌臜而污秽的话，可想而知的引来了圣徒们的不满。文达出手料理了几个职位不算太高的官员，情况有了些好转，但流言蜚语总没有那么容易被清理干净，要想彻底解决，还是得格林德沃出面。但是格林德沃已经整整四天没露面了，纽蒙迦德周围被下了牢固的防护咒，除了个别圣徒中的心腹，所有人都无法进入。

文达显然是那几个值得被信任的，第三天的时候，她带着一摞文件去了纽蒙迦德，才刚刚踏进防护屏障，她就闻到了信息素的味道。纽蒙迦德那么大，信息素的味道扩散的如此广泛，文达几乎不敢想象阿不思的发情期该有多么凶猛。文达在纽蒙迦德的会客厅见到了格林德沃，她的老板穿着一件睡衣，松松垮垮的系着带子，眉宇间也看得出有些疲累。文达没有多嘴，她十分得体的向格林德沃转述了流言，但格林德沃只是嗤笑了一声，毫无回应。文达立刻会意了，格林德沃根本不在乎上不得台面的麻雀们如何叽叽喳喳，他只在乎凤凰是否落在了他的梧桐枝上。

格林德沃用搭在腿上的餐巾擦了擦嘴角，他站起身，端起长桌另一端的托盘，托盘上的烟熏三文鱼，牛角面包，起司和红茶都保持着它们最完美的温度。格林德沃把托盘端进了卧室，放到了床头柜上。哪怕是阿不思的标记alpha，又服用了镇定剂，格林德沃还是被白檀玫瑰的味道吸引着，迷幻着。

阿不思的信息素从来没有这么浓重，这么过霸道过。就连格林德沃也得在他的咖啡里兑上一点镇静剂，才能靠近阿不思。事实上，这样的浓郁的信息素早已超过了生理本能，阿不思之所以会这样，完全是因为格林德沃给他喝下了超剂量的，最强效的催化剂。阿不思喝下催化剂没多久就进入了发情期，催化剂跟随着血液，流淌进他的每一个细胞和每一根神经。属于人类的情绪的几乎没在他的脑子里呆多久，就被单纯而强硬的情欲赶走。整整两天，除了做爱，阿不思什么也想不到。直到第三天，情况才好转一点儿，他开始感觉到困倦和饥饿，但当这种基本的生理需求被满足以后，他依然没办法思考，情欲会重新蔓延他的大脑，像是恶性的病毒，只能被暂时的压制，却无法根治。

格林德沃看着全神贯注的吃着早餐的阿不思，动作温柔的把他因为低头而垂落下来的发丝别到耳后。他已经没有几天前那么生气了，甚至开始思考自己是不是有些过分。

几天前格林德沃拉扯着阿不思回到纽蒙迦德的时候，那些混杂在一起的爆裂情绪疯狂的冲击着他的大脑，剥夺着他的呼吸。格林德沃觉得自己两个月的纠结逃避可笑而没有必要。阿不思是被暴风雨席卷过的玫瑰，这是事实，是哪怕用上时间转换器也没办法改变的事实。格林德沃因此埋怨着阿不思，嫉恨着魔法部的人，更恼怒着自己，但除了有所作为以为，再汹涌的情绪，再长久的逃避也不会有任何的改变。于是格林德沃给阿不思喂下了催化剂，他相信玫瑰的花蕊里包含着凤凰的火种，他只要让这火焰重新燃烧起来，那些缠绕着玫瑰的污秽会被焚烧殆尽，凤凰会在火焰中涅槃重生，更会带来新的小凤凰。而对待魔法部的人，显然就要容易许多了。一只从纽蒙迦德飞出去的猫头鹰，在欧洲的天空中盘旋一圈，带走的不仅仅是德国魔法部部长的灵魂，还有更多曾经和福利喝过下午茶的人。

格林德沃在盛怒中失了分寸，他喂给阿不思的催化剂有点儿太多了，阿不思的发情期来势汹汹而不可抵挡。他的确是想要阿不思怀上他们的孩子，但这有些太过猛烈的发情期不仅仅煎熬着阿不思，同样令格林德沃有些难以招架。但格林德沃总能思考着事情的两面性，发情期的确有些太过猛烈，但这无疑会增长时间，增加阿不思受孕的几率，从而达到他的目的。

阿不思浓烈的信息素和势不可挡的发情影响着格林德沃，他会无所顾忌的和阿不思交媾，却也会在每一次释放过后的冷静中心疼阿不思。就像现在，格林德沃看着正在吃东西的阿不思会思考自己是不是做的过分了些，也会在阿不思放下茶杯，抬头和他接吻之后把这样的想法抛诸脑后。

阿不思一边渴求的啜吻着格林德沃的嘴唇，耳后和脖颈，一边抬手解开他睡衣的系带，轻车熟路的握住alpha已经开始勃起的性器官。这已经是发情期的第五天了，却还是没有消退的迹象，阿不思知道自己大概还要在情欲中沉沦几天，但好在他已经对这样的情况有所适应，面对当仁不让的情潮，他也能渐渐的控制自己的动作，偶尔找回一点儿理智。

但找回的这一点儿理智并不意味着阿不思要用它来对抗生理的本能，他能从格林德沃那里获得快感和满足，而标记alpha又会在生理之上带来心理上的安慰，阿不思并不想拒绝这些。他所得来的理智让他有了控制的能力，控制着做爱的节奏，以他想要的方式进行着。

阿不思的手指聚拢而略微的弯曲着，在格林德沃的已经全然硬挺的阴茎上随意的套弄了几下，然后他拿开了手指，身体下滑，面对着这根青筋显露，略显狰狞的巨物。阿不思并不是初尝人事的少年，他既不惧怕，也不退缩，相反的，他的嘴角勾起跃跃欲试的笑容，探出舌尖舔着上唇，像是面对一道难得的珍馐。

尽管格林德沃有所准备，却还是被阿不思喉咙深处的挤压逼出低沉的喘息。从前阿不思也经常为格林德沃口交，他的技术非常好，好到只要他想，单单是靠喉咙的推挤逼仄，就可以让格林德沃直接缴械。格林德沃当然是知道阿不思的技术的，他不止一次的射在阿不思的喉咙里，满足而舒爽。格林德沃并不会因为自己无法持久而感到气恼，他知道并不是自己有什么问题，而实在是阿不思的技术太好，至少自己在阿不思穴道内冲杀的时候，就不会有这种情况。格林德沃享受着阿不思的服务，这就像是阿不思的招牌，独特而熟练。

但这一次不一样，这是这次发情期里阿不思第一次给格林德沃口交，但格林德沃却没有像原来一样沉浸于他的侍弄，刚才的想法让格林德沃原本已经微薄到近乎消失的怒气重新燃了起来。阿不思不应该有这么好的技术，他们才在一起多久啊，半年而已，这么短的时间他怎么会有这么好的技术呢，他应该在他的指导下小心翼翼的探出舌尖，眼泪汪汪的探索着，在深喉之后立刻难受的咳嗽起来，而不是像现在这样，技术精湛到没有什么可以进步的空间。

格林德沃推着阿不思的肩膀把自己从他的嘴里抽出来，拉扯着他的胳膊把他从床上拽下来，然后再推搡着把他的后背抵在床柱上。阿不思会怀上他们的孩子，而那些同流合污的宵小之辈也被他处死，但这也改变不了已经发生的事，不过是亡羊补牢的损止而已，再严峻的栅栏也补不回死去的羊群，再完美的处置也找不回错过的时光。就像农夫挥动着鞭子责骂羊群的不听话，以此来掩盖自己的失职一样，格林德沃用愤怒而粗暴的动作掩盖着甚至连他自己都不清楚的后悔和悲伤。

格林德沃拉起阿不思的右腿，把他的膝弯搭在自己的臂弯处，然后抬手拉出插在阿不思身体里的黑色塞子，直接而不留余力的整根插入，毫无阻碍的没进阿不思的生殖腔内，带出响亮到有些刺耳的肉体拍击的声音。

阿不思早已被操的熟透，他生殖腔的入口完全的张开着，和他的穴道融为一体，温暖，湿润，紧致又瑟缩，黏黏糊糊的攀附着，咬紧着alpha的阴茎。但格林德沃似乎早已熟悉于这样的美好，他不需要停下来享受，也不需要顾及omega的感受，他知道阿不思受得了他的冲击般的给予。于是格林德沃在一声略显绵长，带着亢奋的喘息之后开始提起腰胯，猛烈而奋力的征讨着omega的身体。

阿不思因为格林德沃的顶撞而一次又一次的撞在床柱上。拥有着精致浮雕的床柱深陷进阿不思背部的皮肉里，硌着他的脊椎，带来丝丝缕缕的微痛。阿不思感觉得到疼痛，但发情期让并不严重的疼痛失去了它原本的感觉，反而变成了情欲的帮凶。于是阿不思更加努力的回应着格林德沃的动作，他的内壁越发的绞紧，他的喘息越发的沉重，他的叫喊越发的响亮。

格林德沃不可避免的被带动起来，他拉起了阿不思的另一条腿，把阿不思悬空着抵在自己和床柱之间，靠着自己的臂力和一根装饰用的床柱，支撑着阿不思的重量。

这样的姿势让格林德沃进入的更深，从而更多的挤榨出阿不思甜腻的汁水和他之前射进去的精液。阿不思被射的很满，而格林德沃会在阿不思每次入睡之前塞住他的穴口，再在腰下垫上两个枕头，来增加怀孕的几率。这样的行为会让格林德沃的精液流入的很深，有一些哪怕在拔出塞子之后，也不会自然的流出，只能依靠新一轮的挺入，才能被搅弄出来。

阿不思能够感觉到格林德沃进入了一个新的深度，他穴道内的酥麻瘙痒被狠狠的镇压着，十足的饱胀感甚至让他有点儿反胃。

但是这些感觉都渐渐被强烈起来的疼痛感所消弭。原本只是一下一下硌在脊椎上的木雕凸起深深的嵌进了皮肉中，又因为格林德沃的动作，使得软嫩的皮肤一刻不停的在坚硬的木质材料上来回的摩擦着。尽管看不见，但阿不思感觉的到，他的后背一定被磨破了。血液腐蚀不了木头，这粗粝的材质还在不停的撕裂他的皮肉。

格林德沃享受着阿不思因为疼痛而尽力收缩的穴肉，他的喘息近乎嘶吼，他的动作近乎疯狂，直到他放下阿不思，以拥抱的姿势，把他搂进怀里射精的时候才发现，omega的背部流了血。

这不是格林德沃的本意，尽管这场情事的开端他的确有些生气，但他不想伤害阿不思，更不想让他流血疼痛。尽管不愿意承认，但格林德沃直到他是在气他自己，气他自己错过了阿不思那么多年。

“抱歉……是我的错，”格林德沃小心翼翼的把阿不思抱回床上，他的声音是如此的柔软，一边用无杖魔咒给阿不思愈合着伤口，一边安抚着，亲吻着他的额头，“以后一定不会了。”

“很疼……”阿不思揣着泪花的眼睛直视着格林德沃，声音低沉的抱怨着。

“很抱歉……”格林德沃并不怎么会安慰人，他只能把阿不思搂着怀里，重复着同样的单词。

格林德沃的思绪在阿不思的鲜血和泪光中翻涌起来。阿不思是他的玫瑰，也是他的凤凰，他们相遇，分开又重逢，不同的身份和不同的名字，想起的回忆和永远遗忘的经历，对冲的立场和付出的代价。格林德沃知道以自己和阿不思的身份，他们太难拥有一份纯粹的爱情，但那又如何，他愿意接受挑战，哪怕这份爱情里会裹夹沉重，携带伤痛，格林德沃依然选择将它抓住，揣进心口。

“我会和你结婚，”格林德沃用飞来咒把柜子里的戒指拿过来，戴在了阿不思的左手上，“我们的孩子会是我的继承人，而不是我的私生子。”格林德沃的话语严肃而郑重，他低头亲吻着阿不思的手背。

这并不是格林德沃的一时兴起，几个月前他就把这枚戒指从书房拿到了卧室，趁着阿不思睡着戴在他的无名指上。那个时候格林德沃踌躇不前，有着这样那样的顾虑，但是现在，这些顾虑或被解决，或被压制，他下定了决心。既然他潜行着“更伟大的利益”，那么这句话的主人，理所应当的，应该在他的身边。

阿不思懵然的看着格林德沃把那只内刻金雕的蓝宝石戒指套在了自己的手指上，又听完了附带在这枚家族徽戒上的，不太寻常的求婚宣言，依然处在惊讶的状态中。

格林德沃并没有催促阿不思，他只是笑着看向他的omega，等待着他的回应，直到阿不思声音颤抖的叫着他的名字。

阿不思低头看着这枚戒指，他知道自己没法拒绝。他为什么要拒绝，成为格林德沃的合法伴侣对他的计划有太大的帮助了，他应该高兴，然后在心里嘲笑格林德沃的无知。但阿不思并不觉得高兴，也不想嘲笑格林德沃，他不是看不清自己的内心，他知道自己爱上了格林德沃，哪怕格林德沃是让他沦落的元凶。但这样的恨，也不能影响爱的产生，人类拥有着丰富的情绪，却也被这些情绪操纵，阿不思有的时候也不知道，他和格林德沃在一起时的交流，什么时候是逢场作戏，又有什么时候是真情实意。

“我愿意，盖勒特，我愿意。”阿不思带着笑容答应了格林德沃的求婚，他的心脏激烈的跳动着，却不全是因为喜悦。他的确有一点儿欣喜，但更多的是担忧，原本清晰的路变得有些模糊，原本是鼻涕虫味的糖果，却尝出了蜂蜜柠檬味的夹心。阿不思突然想到那张用于联络的糖纸，突然觉得它的锡纸质地和这枚戒指上的银，看起来是那么的相似。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇结束了！我要安安心心的开始写毕业论文了！
> 
> 这篇一开始就是一个爽虐文，之前也是想好了这个结局的。尽管后面要写其实还能写，但是我不是很想写勾心斗角什么的，所以就这样吧。。。谢谢喜欢我的垃圾脑洞并且一直支持我的朋友们，下一篇再见。
> 
> 小声bb一下，黑丝绸真的全篇不虐，情节基本想好，但是因为毕业论文，所以会缓慢而不定时更新。


End file.
